Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include an internal combustion engine and a motor/generator to provide propulsion to the vehicle. One method of increasing fuel economy in the HEV is to shut down the engine, leaving the motor/generator as the sole source of torque to propel the vehicle. This can occur during times of low overall torque demands, such as when the vehicle is motionless, idling, creeping, or coasting, or having a relatively low overall acceleration demand. If, for example, the vehicle is on an incline, is subject to excessive weight in the interior of the vehicle, or is towing another vehicle, the amount of torque required to meet the acceleration demands of the operator increases. If the engine is disconnected while high acceleration demands are made and while the vehicle is subject to these excessive loads, the motor/generator alone may be insufficient to meet the driver demand.